Parody Garrison
The Parody Garrison is an organization of Parody Ultras dedicated to the defense of the multiverse. History Founding Following the Parodies' bout with Sol, the various Parody Ultras decided to band together in order to better protect the multiverse which they all fought for, and also to protect themselves if needed. So Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Ultraman Neo Neos, and Ultraman Protego set about creating an organization, establishing the Land of Parodies in Protego's universe as their central HQ. Thus the Parody Garrison was born. The Garrison went around the multiverse, gathering various Parody Ultras together under the united goal of defending the multiverse and battling the forces of evil. The founding members, which became a leading council for the Garrison, also used this to keep tabs on the various Parody Ultras in the multiverse, in case any of them became a threat. And so the Parody Garrison began it's work, quickly becoming a multiversal organization with various members across said vast multiverse. A new threat emerges The Parody Garrison was successful for several years, until their encounter with the being known as Ultraman Dao. The Garrison quickly got to work combating this new foe, however Dao proved more powerful then anticipated, leading to a large battle that cost the lives of several Parody Ultras. In the aftermath of the battle, the Parody Garrison went about reestablishing themselves and rallying their forces for a counter-strike, allying themselves with the Titans Cdr and Zenon, allowing them access to the former's vast recourses and the latter's knowledge of anathema-related beings due to his own origins, although it is because of these origins they are wary of Zenon, keeping him under constant surveillance and not allowing him to get as close to their operations as Cdr. At this time, the Parody Garrison also began their search for the prophesied "Protagonist", a powerful ancient Parody Ultra destined to defeat the darkness, in the hopes that he could defeat Dao. They also slowly picked up some recruits, mostly due to the efforts of Protego and Zenon. Although some of these recruits were..less than desirable. Parody Hero Taisen The main characters of this story are nearly entirely comprised of the various members of the Parody Garrison, who here, finish their battle with Ultraman Dao and restore peace to the multiverse. Other stuff The Parody Garrison is generally recurring in events related to Parody Ultras now that they exist, one such example being roleplays. Organization functions The Parody Garrison works much in the same way as the Space Garrison, albeit on a multiversal scale. The various Ultras involved are dispatched all across the multiverse, defending various planets and universes. Similarly to how the Space Garrison protects Earth, the Parody Garrison focuses especially on protecting the universes their various members hail from, however they are not afraid to reach beyond this sect of the multiverse and defend life in all of it's forms, and battle the forces of evil wherever they may lie. Members * Shining Shining Zero (co-leader) * Ultraman Neo Xenon (co-leader) * Ultraman Neo Neos (co-leader) * Ultraman Protego (co-leader, General) * Ultraman Ored (Captain) * Ultraman Ultra* (Parody Brother) * Ultraman Seven (Lieutenant, Parody Brother) * Ultraman Card * Ultraman G'd * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman 'Murica * Ultraman Power * Ultraman Razor * Overdrive Twins * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA * Ultraman Pew * Ultrawoman Mebius (Parody Brother, kind of) * Ultraman Two * Ultraman O-Leon * Ultraman Grammar * Ultraman Reuse Reduce Recycle * Ultraman Old Mebius (Parody Brother) * Ultraman Zero Alter * Ultraman 0 * Ultraman OPius * Ultra Hero Tysen * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga (both of his components are members of the organization) * Miracleman Ace * Outerman * Supe Man * Ultraman Mexico * Ultraman Spoiler * Ultraman Ultraman (Deceased) * Ultraman 40 (Sergeant) * Ultraman Gimmick * Ultraman Chrono * Ultraman Finn (Deceased) * Ultraman Zeaid * Ultraman Oreo * Ultraman Canada * Ultraman Ultimate (Deceased) * Ultraman Nukah (Deceased) * Ultraman KarateGod (Deceased) * Ultraman MartialKing (Deceased) * Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi (Deceased, but later revived by Protego) * Ultraman McDonald (Deceased, but later revived) * Ultraman AFH (Deceased) * Ultraman North America (His components are members of the organization) * Ultraman Fedora (Deceased) * Ultraman Emerald (Formerly, now Deceased) * Ultraman Neo Zero (Deceased) * Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta * Ultraman Captain * Ultraman Neptune * Ultraman TBA (Deceased) * Ultraman Zed (Deceased) * Ultraman Weed (Deceased) * Rickman Morty * Senpai (Captain) * Ultraman Giga * Ultrawoman Hentai * Ultraman Thomas * Ultraman Sonic * Ultraman Earrape * Ultraman Slugger * One Kick Leo (Parody Brother) * Ultraman Glizzard (Everyone wishes he was deceased) * Mirror Neo Knight * Ultraman Percy * Ultraman Cangkul (Deceased) * Ultraman Fury * Ultraman Uganda * Ultraman Geed EVO * Ultraman Inferno * Ultra Man * New Ultraman Jack (Parody Brother) * King Ultraman (Something) * Ultra Ace (Parody Brother) * Ultraman Super Powered * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman * Ultraman Specium * Ultraman Heckari * Ultraman Failure * The Crippling Brothers * ULTRAMAN SON * Ultraman Cutter * Ultraman Jjordas (Captain) * ULTRAMAN GRANDSON (Captain, in the running for Parody Brother) * Ultraman Oneupus (Formerly, non-canon) * Naxus * Ultraman Memius * Ultraman Lenny * Ultoomon Ploosmo * Ultraman Argent * Ultraman Zen * Ultraman Star (Assistant to Neo Tsurugi) * Ultraseven Jack * Ultraman Gaia Jack * ... sigh... Ultraman Dumpty * Ultraman Trope (Non-canon) * Ultraman Prussia * Ultraman Ingsoc * Dragongirl Lilac * Probably all the Ultras not mentioned here used in Spoiler's forms that aren't evil. ** Except Ultraman A Type and Early Belial... and Neo Mebius I guess. * These guys * Ultraman Zearth (High-ranking member) * Ultraman Nice (Parody Garrison Marketing Director) * Ultraman Godzilla * U L T R A M A N E N L I G H T E N E D (His components are all members of the organization) * Ultraman Blurry Trivia * The Parody Garrison is obviously a parody of the Space Garrison. * The group serves a convenient way for all the parodies to be together for Parody Hero Taisen. * Notice the members marked as "Deceased". Your welcome. * Any characters not linked were deleted. Those same characters are usually also deceased. Gee, I wonder why. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Parodies Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Garrison Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Zombiejiger Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:SolZen321 Category:Akreious Category:MoarCrossovers Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Free-To-Use